


【毒埃】夜与冰激凌

by Anthony89757



Category: ATP
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony89757/pseuds/Anthony89757





	【毒埃】夜与冰激凌

【毒埃】夜店与冰激凌（车）

#夜店暗间，有将Eddie包裹进入，冰激凌play  
#【】内为毒液所说的话语  
#建议配乐《UH》（毋庸置疑，小黄歌一首）

霓虹灯牌晃的Eddie有些睁不开眼，短发摩擦着卫衣的兜帽在有些干燥的季节滋生静电，从脊柱一路向下窜。酥麻感令他有些不适应，却又忍不住咬了咬下唇。

“Hey man，你刚刚是不是发出了什么羞耻的声音？”Eddie的脑海里突然出现了短暂的声响。这声音他再熟悉不过。

【我没有，你听错了】  
“别找借口，我绝对听到了。”  
【我没有】  
“我的听力绝对没有问题。”  
【你幻听】  
“Fine，fine。”Eddie举起手来算是在日常拌嘴中认了输，他不得不去顾及一下正疑惑的盯着他的小男孩和被他紧张的母亲拽走时落在地上的冰激凌球。

“香芋味的，真可惜。我还是挺喜欢香芋味的冰激凌。”他摇摇头表示可惜裹紧了有些单薄的外套。

有了Venom并不代表日子能过的一步登天，他想起自己桌子上成堆的稿件有点烦躁的挠挠头。路过那个路口，熟悉的夜店里正大声放着平时听起来刺耳无比的音乐，疯狂的鼓点撕裂着耳鼓突然显得那么有吸引力。Eddie转过头看看匆匆走过的人群有些彷徨。

【你想去玩吗】  
“Well，从本意上有那么一点，甚至这个欲望越来越大。”Eddie抿抿唇，有些为难，“但是你知道的，还有很多东西等着我去写，我······”  
【想去就去，loser才徘徊不定】  
“可是······”  
【废话怎么那么多，非要我带你去？】  
Venom从Eddie的领口探出脑袋，为了不被别人发现把自己缩成了小小的一只，大嘴几乎贴上Eddie的唇，龇着牙像是在威胁他。

不得不说，小小只的Venom真的非常可爱，甚至有点萌，没有一点威慑力。Eddie用着像是抚摸般的力道将Venom向衣服里压了压，忍不住揉了揉光溜的黑脑袋。

“寄生虫怎么也这么可爱。”Eddie一边这么想着，一边向夜店走去。

【你刚刚是不是又叫我寄生虫了？！】  
“我没有。”  
【你想的我都知道！】  
“不，你幻听。”

夜店内的温度足以令Eddie脱下外套，舒展舒展已经冰透了的小指。放眼望去，除了和他在吧台喝酒的一小部分人，其他的人都在跟着吵闹的音乐律动。调酒师上下摇动调酒器，银色的器皿折射耀眼灯光，划过桌面的绿色钞票，闪过杂乱的皮鞋，拂过脱衣舞娘浓妆艳抹的脸。

混乱，迷离。  
真好。

Eddie盯着杯子里上下漂浮的橄榄发了会呆，接着将酒一饮而尽。辛辣从喉咙烧到了胃，接着化为体内的温热。他将小费塞给服务生起身想去周围看看。  
“Venom。你想和我去蹦迪吗？”  
【我觉得以你现在的状态能把我蹦出来】  
“胡说，我酒量好的很。”  
【去脱衣舞娘那？】  
“跟我想的一样。”

看脱衣舞的人可真多，男士们拿着钞票露出淫荡的笑妄图将春光看的一干二尽。他们大叫着，说着下流的话语并彼此推搡着，几个不长眼的则因为踩到了彼此的皮鞋而大打出手。

在欲望面前，人性不值一提。

Eddie只是站在远处看着，因为修养，其实还有些害羞。当金发泪痣的姑娘将自己的身体暴露无余时，他终于忍不住深吸了口气，抻长了袖子捂住自己嘴试图挡挡红透了的脸。身下正半勃的分身令他尴尬，更要命的是他能感受到熟悉的粘腻冰凉感攀上了自己的大腿，令他不禁小小的呻吟了一下。

“Venom你在干什么！”Eddie小声吼着。  
【Eddie，你勃起了】  
“我知道！你到底在做什么？”  
【帮你降温】  
Venom变本加厉的向他的大腿爬上去，让Eddie两股开始发软。他不能再盯着自己的下体和Venom争吵了，这实在是太过明显。他硬撑着走到了吧台，要了一个双球的香芋冰激凌，试图为自己降降温。两人像是约好了似的，在Eddie坐下来的瞬间，Venom攀到了宿主的股缝并向后穴伸进了点。

“Holy shit。”Eddie骂出声。看来Venom是死了心要让自己难堪。在服务生奇怪的眼神中他接过冰激凌向人少的地方走去，希望能找个地方能让自己和Venom好好谈谈。一道虚掩着的门解了燃眉之急，几乎是冲进去的Eddie差点甩掉了冰激凌球。

【emmmm······味道不错】Venom像个没事液（对，我没打错）一样仍保持着对Eddie后穴的刺激，探出脑袋伸着长舌将一个冰激凌球舔个干净。Venom当然没忘将一个箱子推到门口堵住门并支撑住已经要向下滑坐的Eddie。

“你这家伙······是想艹我多久了······”Eddie深知自己根本挣不开黏糊糊的黑色触手，依旧徒劳的拉拉手臂。

【从每晚把睡着的你抱到床上开始，嚼着炸薯球在你身上爬来爬去可真有意思，虽然那没有嚼坏人那么带劲】

Venom将黑色的触手缓缓伸进更深的甬道内，游刃有余的将触手分为若干个细小的枝干，有的柔软无比，有的则被塑成尖状，以不会伤害到Eddie的硬度在肉壁内刮擦着。像是羽毛的羽尖轻柔的撩动着令人发笑的神经，宛若将你带上巅峰；又用软硬适中的中空羽梗刺戳着你将快感一波波带来，宛若失重那般不真实。

这可真不妙。

Eddie因为奇痒无比却又不断刺激敏感点的滑腻触手在后穴的一番折腾终于忍不住将忍耐许久的低喘吐出。穴口不断的收缩，颤抖，已分泌了不少体液。分身胀痛的的令他不住自己将皮带的金属扣颤巍巍的解下。

【哇哦，我能看到你的精巢开始向输精管输送活蹦乱跳的小蝌蚪】

Venom钻进Eddie体内又出来。直到Eddie彻底将裤子急里忙慌的扒下才肯化出个脑袋，咧着一口獠牙笑眯眯的与面色潮红的Eddie对视。，色的大眼睛高兴的几乎眯成了一条缝。

“你的嘴·····就是用来说骚话的吗。”Eddie揪着黑脑袋不轻不重的敲一拳，接着被两股胶体缠上了小臂，动弹不得。

【地球人好像都喜欢追求真理？我说的是事实】Venom凑近Eddie的脸【我的嘴除了咬脑袋，说真理，还能吻你】

粘腻的长舌突然伸进了Eddie的口中，Venom一路舔过宿主每一颗牙，接着卷起了Eddie的舌，将之紧紧包裹在自己舌内，保证他的味蕾上都是他的粘液，都是他的味道。被遗忘许久的Eddie的阴茎可怜的射出星点白浊寓意着今晚即将开始的好戏。

正当Venom想进入下一步时，暗间的门突然被打开，一对男女正忘情的激吻。

【哦······箱子选的太轻了】  
“那你想······唔！！！”

Venom瞬间将Eddie包裹，在内部将拟出的黑色阴茎全部送入宿主体内，接着攀上了天花板，赶在他们发现之前。

当然，他没忘了那个冰激凌。

巨物突然送入体内让Eddie有些措手不及。尽管刚刚Venom“精心”为自己的扩张使自己分泌了不少肠液，尽管Venom本身的粘液足够无阻碍的进入，但这真的······太过巨大。

Eddie的眼角被激的有点湿润。在下方男女的啃咬声中，Eddie清楚的听到那根巨物在小幅度的抽插所带出的水声，爱液混合着Venom的粘液不断的操弄着，显得如此淫荡。而更多色情的触手正揉搓着他两颗卵蛋，将每一处褶皱细细描摹，恶趣味的全部包裹接着猛然放开。

然而触手并没有就此收手，只见它顺着耻毛一路向上挑逗肿胀的性器。它勾勒着爆出浅层薄皮的青筋，微微施力将血管堵住再放松，令血液猛然流失又复回所带来的暖意激起Eddie的颤栗。从柱身到蘑菇头，接着在马眼一钻。

“啊······”

Eddie无法控制的吐出快感，正下方的男女突然停止了动作，他们四处查看寻找声源，甚至走出了暗间。Venom趁机将门封死，带着软了身子的Eddie从天花板下来并解除了包裹宿主的状态。当赤裸的Eddie彻底暴露在空气中，Venom才真正有时间好好欣赏这一美景。

被突然抽出巨物的后穴一张一合，冰激凌已经开始融化。

Venom化成人形将巨大的身躯笼罩在他的爱人身上。长长的舌头卷起一块绵软将香芋味的粘液送入Eddie口中，仍不忘化软了坚利的手指将冰凉的冰激凌塞进Eddie的后穴中。

“太······啊······太冰了······”  
【有我在你不会冷的，Eddie】  
【我爱你，Eddie】  
“我······嗯······我也是······”

冰冷使后穴收缩的更厉害，Venom艹进的阴茎被肉壁的收缩狠狠的咬紧，两人同时发出了满足的叹息。胸前的两点红缨将Venom吸引，两根触手模拟着口腔的吮吸不断将之拉动，直到坚实乳粒摆脱了掌控发出“啵”一声。

几乎是以夸张的幅度，Venom投入的将触手用于各处。冰激凌在甬道内化开，流出带着甜甜香气的紫色液体。Eddie雪白而浑圆的臀在粘液与体液中被沾染些许污浊，显得如此淫秽而迷离。

他们不知道做了多久，至少这次，他们才算是真正的“融合”。

小剧场

【呼~给Eddie洗完澡了】  
【接下来该去刷牙了，不然Eddie不给我买巧克力了】  
【可能也不让我上他了？！】

大半夜，Venom老老实实的探出小黑脑袋，拿着牙刷仔仔细细的刷牙，顺便看看Eddie睡的好不好。

鼾声已经告诉他了答案？


End file.
